A significant problem faced by hospitality services, entertainment services, and education services is how to conduct and guide individuals through and out of structures, especially in emergency situations. The most common method of conducting individuals consists of the placement of illuminated “EXIT” signs throughout a structure to guide individuals to standard means of egress from the structure, such stairwells, ramps, and emergency exit doors. However, in the case that the standard means of egress are blocked, malfunctioning, or otherwise unavailable, there is typically no practical method of conducting and guiding individuals to alternate means of egress other than sending personnel to intercept individuals and redirect them to available means of egress or making an announcement over a loudspeaker system. Unfortunately, by the time an operator of the structure becomes aware of an issue and can take action, injury or loss of life could occur. This type of system does not take into account that events in a disaster change. Therefore, what is needed is a system that is dynamic and therefore changes as the circumstances change.